


Meg's Big Black Adventure

by Thomas_DP



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cosplay, Death Threats, F/M, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Minor Violence, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Spanking, Outdoor Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Threats of Violence, Twerking, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, interracial, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP
Summary: The life of an adult model can be hard sometimes, especially when you have a cowardly photographer and when you're shooting outdoor-sets! Meg Turney fits that description perfectly and will soon have to face the nasty consequences of such a shoot gone wrong!
Relationships: Meg Turney/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Meg's Big Black Adventure

The demand for new outdoor sets was at an all-time high and the amount of new people subbing to her Patreon at an all-time low. Keeping that in mind and seeing as it was the tenth of October and she still hadn't finished shooting all her Halloween-sets, Meg Turney decided on shooting an outdoor officer Quinn set. Hoping that doing so would keep her thirstiest fans satisfied for a while, Meg spent the next couple days getting a suitable and exciting outfit together for the shoot. It was a shoot she was really looking forward to as well, seeing as outdoor shoots in a public place had always made her feel cheeky enough afterwards for a super intense masturbation session.

****************

Having already applied Harley Quinn makeup to her face, Meg put the bag containing her sexy outfit in her car and quickly drove to the shoot-location her photographer Wong had picked out for her. The reason for her hastiness was the presence of a couple dark clouds slowly forming up in the sky, even though the weather reports had made it clear it would be a pleasant and sunny day. 

Cursing her misfortune and hoping to get the shoot over with quickly before it started to rain, Meg let out a couple more intense curses under her breath when she finally arrived at her destination. A rundown filthy alley in a shady neighbourhood seemed to be the backdrop for her newest set. While it was rather secluded and perfect for such a shoot, Meg absolutely detested it. 

Hesitant to park her car in such a lawless-looking place, Meg fervently hoped that the police would be regularly patrolling the area just in case something would go wrong, as she quickly made her way towards Wong. Too focused on setting up his photo-equipment to notice Meg quickly walking towards him, Wong almost fainted on the spot when Meg lightly tapped him on his right shoulder. Playing it off as general surprise, Wong made sure to quickly regain his composure, as he didn't want Meg to know he was absolutely terrified of shooting at such a location. If something bad were to happen, he definitely wouldn't be able to guarantee Meg's safety. One of his contacts had told him about the alley being a suitable place for Meg's police officer set, yet he didn't have the time to properly check it out, as he had his hands full with shootings sets for Madeline Ford.

He had assured Meg that it was a safe and ideal location when he first told her about it of course, seeing as she probably would have done the shoot with Wes Ellis instead, if he hadn't come up with a decent location in time. Too worried and scared about losing such a popular and lucrative model like Meg to another photographer, Wong was willing to risk way too much to prevent that from happening. Besides, there was no need to piss her off any further or scare her even more, as meg looked absolutely livid and even more terrified than he was. No wonder then that he was dreading what he was about to tell her next, after she asked him where she could change. 

"Errr, behind that dumpster would be fine, right? Out of sight, the floor next to it is not as dirty as the rest of the alley, and I noticed earlier a mirror lying next to it, so you can check yourself out once you're done changing too. It's... err, broken though." replied Wong, both unable and unwilling to meet Meg's incredible disappointed and frustrated death glare. 

Briefly entertaining the idea of changing in her spotless car, Meg eventually stepped towards the green dumpster after she realised she'd be way too exposed inside her car. Somebody just had to pass and look at her car to see most of her cheeky bits after all. 

Relieved as fuck that she had already put on the right lingerie at home, Meg quickly took off her clothes and squirmed and wiggled her fit and curvy body inside her tight and skimpy police officer outfit. The costume was especially tight and incredibly formfitting around her big juicy ass, with the size and shape of her asscheeks being clearly visible through the thin and stretched-out fabric. Putting on her belt made everything feel even tighter than it already was before, with her fancy-looking red bra being on perfect display, as there was just no way in hell that she could button-up the top of her costume, with tits as large as hers and an outfit already stretched to its absolute maximum.

Already feeling a little excited from changing clothes outside, and in such a bad neighbourhood to boot, with just a simple dumpster as cover, Meg quickly put on her fishnet stockings and her black high heeled stripper boots, while she felt her nipples hardening ever so slightly from the cold and excitement she was currently feeling. Almost ready for her shoot, Meg finished getting dressed by putting on a police cap and suitable sunglasses before she checked herself out in the broken mirror.

Licking her lips as she considered herself to look absolutely stunning and delicious, Meg turned around to admire her big booty for a couple seconds, and did a couple playful spins until she had completely checked herself out. With her confidence boosted sufficiently and with most of her anger and frustration temporarily suppressed, Meg seductively strutted her sexy self towards Wong. Her pride and justified arrogance rising even more as she noticed Wong lustfully checking her out in a very unprofessional manner, Meg struck a pose and told Wong she was ready to shoot. 

Trying her best to crack a genuine smile and to appear as attractive as possible, Meg was of course still dreading her current situation and hoped that it would be over and done with as soon as possible. Once more, she was willing to go above and beyond to satisfy the needy perverted urges of her fans!

**************

Seven minutes of basic posing later, Meg was excited and warmed up enough to do some absolutely cheeky shots next. Completely aware of the fact that her outfit was incredibly sexually provocative and that posing extra lewdly in it would make her show off more of her body than she was used to, Meg still decided to go through with it. Gavin had been totally unable to satisfy her sexual urges lately, sometimes even flat-out ignoring her as they went to bed, so she considered this to be a sufficient start of his punishment. 

_"Just desserts for somebody who pays so little attention to such a hot and desirable model like me!"_ thought Meg to herself, as she gave Wong and her fans an extra special and intense showing of what her hot and well-maintained body had to offer. 

**************

She started with bending over forward while squeezing her tits together with her arms, giving her fans and photographer an amazing view of her exposed and bountiful cleavage. Up next was hiking up the lower part of her outfit, so that her asscheeks and red thong were clearly visible. Two minimal spanks followed suit; amazing footage which Wong could edit in the video accompanying the set's pictures.

Squatting down next, with her bare ass facing the camera, Meg moaned a little as her thong was starting to ride up her ass crack, perfectly separating her two juicy peach-shaped asscheeks up the middle. 

It was only when she pressed her hands against the dirty wall and stuck out her uncovered ass in an exaggerated and enticing way, that things went to total shit.

**************

Trevon was fucking furious. He had spent months setting up a lucrative drugs deal, one which would provide him and his gang with some much-needed cash. And just now, his contact within the other party told him that the deal was off, because there was some kind of porn shoot going on in the alley they were supposed to meet at.

A normally isolated and barely visited alley and now that the drugs deal was about to go down, a goddamn porn shoot was going on in there, what were the fucking odds of that?!

Fuming mad, Trevon stormed outside the building functioning as his gang's hideout and quickly went to the close-by alley. Sneaking ever so quietly once he approached the compromised drugs deal spot, Trevon quickly became aware of a luscious white slut who posed erotically in front of a small Japanese dude.

Dressed like a slutty cop and wearing some weird face paint, the posing babe was giving it her all in front of the camera, with Trevon's cock growing larger and harder as the model kept trying out new and exciting poses.

Quickly realising that no actual sex was about to go down and that they both looked too professional to just be a couple interested in dabbling in exhibitionism, Trevon couldn't wait any longer to find out what was going on and decided to reveal himself. Besides, they had inadvertently busted his drugs deal, and somebody would pay dearly for that before the day would be over!

"Well well well, what the FUCK do we have here?! A white whore and her own personal bitchboy playing model and photographer? Do you have any idea how much of my shit you've fucked up by being here?!"" yelled Trevon, followed by him brandishing a gun.

Meg instinctively covered up her bra with both her hands and backed up out of fear until her back hit the wall. Her eyes wide-open and her throat and mouth having instantly turned parch-dry, a terrified Meg looked towards Wong for help, yet except letting out a couple pitiful squeals and whimpers and shivering like crazy, Wong was completely and utterly useless.

What's more, he turned out to be craven and spineless as well, seeing as he grabbed his equipment and quickly scurried away once Trevon told him to fuck off.

Throwing up her hands in shocked disbelief - and flashing her bra and cleavage to an approaching Trevon – Meg yelled "Wong, what the fuck!" before she got pinned against the wall by the angry newcomer.

"Hands against the wall and stick out your ass again like you did earlier. You're stuck with me now babe!" ordered Trevon, as his gaze was still fixated on Meg's exposed chest.

Not yet fully aware of how much trouble she was in, Meg looked like she was about to protest, yet immediately did what he told her to do, once she felt the cold steel of his gun pressed against her temple.

Whimpering and sobbing softly when she felt Trevon's coarse and big black hands run all over her upper body, Meg felt the last bits of control and confidence ebb away as he started to roughly grope her tits.

Letting out appreciative sounds as he kept fondling Meg's chest against her will, Trevon suddenly pulled down her bra and started playing with Meg's luscious naked tits directly. It sent a shiver down Meg's spine, yet when she was about to verbally protest against the intense groping, Meg couldn't help but let out a short moan as Trevon pinched both her semi-erect nipples.

"Goddamn girl, aren't you easy to please! Were you planning on having some fun with that Asian guy once your little shoot was over?" asked Trevon, as he started kneading Meg's tits and pulling at her now fully erect nipples.

"N-no, of course not!" answered a totally flustered Meg, who turned her head to the other side when Trevon leaned in closer to get a better look at her bare chest. 

"Hehe, of course! That dude looked like a total wimp after all. What you need is a real man showing you a real good time! Goddamn girl, your tits look amazing!"

Closing her eyes as she desperately tried to suppress any moans and ignore the tingling in her crotch, Meg gritted her teeth when Trevon started licking and sucking on her left nipple. He followed it up by cupping her tits and letting them bounce up and down in his hands, which immediately answered his question if her tits were 100% real. Totally captivated with Meg's perfectly-sized pink nipples, Trevon kept suckling on them until there were completely sore and covered in his saliva.

Breathing quickly and heavily through her nose, Meg's feeling of disgust and unease grew even bigger when she felt Trevon's hands move down her toned stomach, momentarily stopping for a couple seconds when his hands reached her slim waist.

"Your body's out of this world! What kind of job allows you to stay in shape like that!?" 

Staying utterly silent, Meg was forced to answer Trevon's latest question when she felt his fingers dig deep into the sides of her thin waist.

"I'm a model!" groaned Meg, as the sharp short pain in her sides made her aware again of the serious gravity of her current situation.

"Really now? Well, you certainly got the right body to be one, but your poses definitely need some more work. For which company or magazine is this shoot for?"

"None...I make my own sets and sell them online to my fans."

"Pff, you're one of those internet models then? You shouldn't call yourself a model in that case. You're like a half-model at best, like some kind of cheap internet whore."

Trevon's latest insult stung Meg badly, but it didn't sting as much compared to the sudden and hard way he slapped her still covered-up ass. 

"You must have tons of fans with a booty this fat though! You're the first white chick I've seen with an ass as perfectly built as this one!" mentioned Trevon, before he hiked up the lower part of Meg's outfit and exposed her big bubble butt and her tiny red thong.

_"Holy fuck, would you look at this fine ass! For fuck sake, my girlfriend's butt's got nothing on this perfect behind!"_ thought Trevon to himself, as all his attention was now focused on Meg's famous backside.

Squeezing and kneading Meg's juicy ass, Trevon shut up her incessant whimpering by spanking her extra hard a couple times, leaving red handprints on Meg's pale still-jiggling asscheeks in the process. 

Totally oblivious about the fact that what he had been doing to Meg and what he had seen of her, had been the ultimate fantasy of thousands of her fans, Trevon started tugging on meg's red thong, after lifting up her cheeks and letting them fall down and jiggle again a couple times.

"Please, stop! I've got lots of money! Just let me go and I'll pay you for ruining your drugs deal!" pleaded Meg, as she was absolutely dreading just thinking about what Trevon would do to her next.

"Girl, do you even know what an amazing hot slut you are? Being able to play with this perfect bod of yours is worth much more than what you're offering." replied Trevon, who noticed that Meg had started to desperately press her legs together, after hearing Trevon's brutal answer.

"Let's see what you're hiding down there!" whispered Trevon, as he forcefully pulled Meg's legs apart and rubbed her defenceless crotch with his right index finger. Meg was just about ready to sink into the ground out of shame, as a laughing Trevon showed her moments later how wet his finger had gotten, from rubbing the part of her thong which covered her pussy and clit.

"You're struggling and begging me to stop when you're this wet? Girl, you'd better come to terms with how much of a slut you really are and start cutting loose a little!" mentioned Trevon, who pulled up Meg's thong and laughed again when the sultry lingerie digging into her pussy and ass crack, made her moan out loud.

Unable to be satisfied with just groping and humiliating Meg any longer, Trevon started grinding his groin against her bare ass, while his hands were all over her tits once more.

Already terrified, Meg started panicking and freaking out when she felt her assailant's cock growing bigger and bigger as he kept grinding against her. Unable to utter a single sound as she was just utterly surprised that Trevon's cock was so incredibly large, small teardrops were already running down her cheeks when she felt Trevon grab hold of her face all of a sudden.

Their first kiss was a forced and sloppy one, with the warning of having the muzzle of Trevon's gun pressed against the back of her neck, making sure that she'd behave once he slipped his tongue into her mouth. The sloppy normal kiss quickly turned into a sloppy tongue kiss, with Trevon's eager tongue exploring every inch of Meg's mouth and tongue, as he kept grinding against her and groping her.

Once Trevon broke off the kiss and Meg gasped for air, the violated model suddenly started to cough violently, after having just swallowed a glob of spit, courtesy of a grinning Trevon.

With tears now steadily running down her face, Meg's hard nipples and sore tits were being roughly pushed against the cold hard surface of the wall, when Trevon started to dry hump her even fiercer than before. Licking her face like a wild animal, Trevon was delighted to further antagonize and mentally torture poor Meg by lapping up her salty tears.

His almost fully erect cock was now wedged firmly inside Meg's crack, while her dress kept getting pushed up more and more with each brutal thrust he made. Her ass bounced and jiggled like jelly as Trevon's movements became more intense and faster, while her nipples started hurting from being grazed against the bricks of the wall over and over again. 

Ready to break down, and hating herself for feeling so turned on from being manhandled by a total stranger, Meg tried once more to buy her freedom from the merciless man, who was having the time of his life brutalising and degrading her.

"Please listen to me, you've got no idea of how famous and wealthy I am! I'm loaded and my boyfriend is loaded too, so please just let me pay you whatever amount you want and let me go then. You've already had your fun. Just take the money and leave me be already!"

Hopeful that her pleading had finally paid off, seeing as Trevon had suddenly stopped molesting her, the little bit of hope and dignity Meg had left, was soon squashed completely by Trevon's answer.

"Seems like you've got an ego the size of your big round ass! If you're such a famous " ** _model_** " like you say you are, then why are you shooting in such a filthy alley like this one? What's more; to me it looked like you were actually in the process of making a porn shoot, so why don't I take the place of that cowardly wimp and help you shoot something truly amazing?"

Too angry with the air quotes Trevon made when he called her a model and by his insulting insinuation that she was just an amateur pornstar, Meg felt her mood and hope drop even further when she saw the big black guy pick up Wong's discarded camera.

"You gotta be kidd-" was all Meg managed to say, right before Trevon shoved his loaded gun into her mouth. The remainder of Meg's makeup was now being washed away by a new wave of tears, with her legs becoming so wobbly and weak that she quickly sank to her knees and started sobbing and whimpering uncontrollably on the floor.

A quick but hard slap against her right cheek made her snap back to reality again, followed by a devastated Meg slowly getting up and starting to pose for her new "photographer". He did however first throw her a small rag to wipe off her ruined makeup with, seeing as she was looking kinda silly at this point. The knowledge that he had jerked off and nutted into the rag the night before, wasn’t deemed important enough to share with her however.

Tucking her bra deeper inside her costume, Meg did a silly pose while flashing one of her nipples to Trevon, yet after she quickly realised that he was totally not amused by her weak attempt at posing lewdly, Meg was forced to drive it up a couple notches. Bullets and thots don’t go along well together after all!

[Not simp enough to be satisfied with the silliness.](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddzozoc-74790d8d-4ea2-4fe8-a452-471c645ec201.jpg/v1/fill/w_730,h_1095,q_70,strp/not_simp_enough_to_be_satisfied_with_the_silliness_by_thomas_dp_ddzozoc-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xOTIxIiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZHpvem9jLTc0NzkwZDhkLTRlYTItNGZlOC1hNDUyLTQ3MWM2NDVlYzIwMS5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.j312RM8CIH4qZCV-pfylt8gdVj00BlUpbL2nzngIFds)

Squeezing her naked tits together and pulling at her own nipples was quickly followed by Meg licking her own nipples and bending over forward, enabling Trevon to take a couple clear shots of her big hanging tits, once gravity did its thing. 

Pulling up her costume, Meg let Trevon take a couple pictures of her tight bald pussy once she pulled her thong aside just enough. Her swollen clit caught Trevon’s attention so much, that he leaned in forward to take a couple close-up pictures of Meg’s naughty crotch.

Turning around, Meg slowly pushed down her thong and let it fall down her ankles to give Trevon a clear view of her naked ass, wetting her legs with her juices in the process as her soaked thong kept sliding further down.

Hoping that doing all that would have been more than enough for her tormentor, Meg gulped and winced when Trevon told her to bounce her ass up and down, yet eventually just did what she was told. When she closed her eyes, she could still feel the cold steel of Trevon’s gun pressed against her skin after all. 

Continuously lifting up her asscheeks with both her index fingers and then letting them fall back down again, Meg provided Trevon with two full minutes of light ass-jiggling. Yet for an ass-lover like Trevon, that was far from enough. 

[This ass is made for jiggling and that’s just what it does.](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddzozov-2615e6d4-20e7-4202-b7fc-1ee2b64a5bb5.jpg/v1/fill/w_730,h_1095,q_70,strp/this_ass_is_made_for_jiggling_and_that_s_just_what_by_thomas_dp_ddzozov-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xOTIxIiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZHpvem92LTI2MTVlNmQ0LTIwZTctNDIwMi1iN2ZjLTFlZTJiNjRhNWJiNS5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.LkNOmbBU5CbaUgEPc7YIqllF2zBZ0O6pHvTm9MsHjlk)

For the next couple minutes, the loud slapping sounds of a hand connecting with bouncy asscheeks and muffled moaning could be heard, as Meg got ordered to spank herself until both her cheeks were glowing a bright red colour. It hurt a little at first, but by the time she delivered the last spank to her ass, she was secretly kind of sad that Trevon considered it to be sufficient. It was time to get serious after all.

Obeying Trevon's latest command, Meg slowly bent her knees, focused on her ass-muscles and then let her fat ass bounce and jiggle up and down as she started to twerk. The rippling motions visible on her asscheeks were almost hypnotising, with Meg's movements being rather sluggish at first, yet after a mere half minute had passed, Meg was busy twerking her booty like an absolute pro.

Gavin had never asked her to twerk for him before - even though she had always been interested in having her bountiful bouncing ass shot with his slow-mo camera -, so her twerking-skills had become a bit rusty. Yet her boyfriend before Gavin had asked her to twerk for him at an almost daily basis, with Meg actually being surprised a little that her old twerking-skills had come back to her so quickly.

Her butt was now also much better trained and in a perfect shape compared to how it had been back then, courtesy of countless hours of diligently working-out. Meg was enjoying the ease at which she masterfully bounced her ass up and down so much, that she actually momentarily forgot that she had been forced to do so by a stranger.

Brought back to reality when she heard Trevon hoot and whistle in appreciation, Meg immediately slowed down the pace at which she was twerking and eventually stopped doing it completely, with her ass needing a couple seconds extra to become completely motionless once more. Hoping that Trevon hadn't noticed that she totally enjoyed twerking again after such a long time, Meg silently cursed however, when she looked down and saw a small puddle of her own juices on the ground, underneath her still squatting form.

"You twerk like a black girl, babe! Great job! You could bounce a quarter of your ass it's so fine!"

Meg both confused and weirded herself out when she felt great pride and a little enjoyment from Trevon's erotic compliment. She closed her eyes in frustration, her anger growing as Trevon called her a cheap slut who loved showing off her naked body and who got wet from jiggling her ass for strangers. Totally embarrassed and feeling the need to cover herself back up again, Meg hurriedly stood back up and bent down to pull her thong back up.

With Meg's naked thicc ass being thrust out towards him as she was bending over, Trevon did the only logical thing there was to do in such a situation. Grabbing both of Meg's asscheeks tightly, he then spread them apart until her tight butthole was slightly winking at him. Looking at it as if it were just a random asshole, instead of appreciating it as the asshole of a famous model countless men world-wide were obsessing about, Trevon blew some air on Meg's exposed asshole and laughed as she bumped her head against the wall in shocked surprise.

Scared out of her mind, properly annoyed and with her head now hurting a little as well, Meg came to the realisation that Trevon wouldn't stop at just merely groping her body in whichever way he pleased. If she wouldn't manage to escape in time, he'd rape her for sure, and Meg had already gone through enough demeaning and horrible things to have full-blown rape added on top of all that as well. Her breaking point was close, and she had no intention of eventually submitting her body to this brutal horrible hoodlum!

Seeing her chance when she realised that Trevon was reviewing the recording of her twerking on Wong's camera, Meg decided to run towards the street and yell for help, seeing as her car keys were still in her bag with her normal clothes.

Escaping out of Trevon's clutches was idle hope for Meg however, as the black high heeled boots she was wearing were totally unsuitable for a quick getaway. Squatting and twerking had also sapped most of the energy and strength in Meg's lower body, so by the time she made it halfway towards the street, she could already feel Trevon's strong hands tighten their grip around her waist.

With her last chance of escape resting on yelling for help, Meg was about to scream when Trevon all of a sudden threw her roughly on the dirty alley floor. Sitting on top of Meg's prone body in a flash, Trevon started choking her and prodding his gun against her forehead until her struggling and resisting eventually ceased.

Not too mad as he enjoyed both a challenge and women with some spunk in them, Trevon still pretended to be furious about her recent escape-attempt and started slapping her cheeks until they were a bright shade of red. It made Meg cry again but it more importantly also drilled into her thick skull who was in control and that Trevon would only let her go once he'd be done with abusing her body to his heart’s content.

Grabbing Meg's fallen police cap off the floor and putting it on his own head, Trevon grabbed Meg's arms and harshly pulled her back up, until she was left kneeling and sobbing softly. Softly rubbing her still hurting cheeks, Meg was barely aware of the fact that Trevon was calling her a stupid dumb bitch and that her punishment would be severe. That immediately changed however, when a loud short unzipping sound was followed by Meg seeing the tip of a large black cock just in front of her nose.

Her gaze running down Trevon's partially revealed erect charcoal-black shaft, Meg shivered in despair, as she was dreading to even think what Trevon would do to her next.

Slowly opening her mouth after a little hesitation once Trevon commanded her to "Open wide!", Meg's hands, which were resting on her legs, balled into fists when Trevon grabbed both sides of her head tightly. Sweating profusely now, Meg couldn't believe what she heard next.

"The first part of your punishment is about to go down, bitch. You know what'll happen next, right? I want you to beg for it!"

Still prideful and cocky enough to initially disobey, the lingering stinging sensation in her cheeks and the ever-present threat of Trevon's gun quickly convinced her however to obey his latest humiliating whim.

"P-please...put your dick in...my mouth." muttered Meg mostly to herself.

"Beg better, you dumb slut!"

"Please let me blow your big black cock." 

"Better! You useless dumb cunt!"

"Please fuck my mouth with your huge manly black dick, until you fill my throat with your thick cum!"

"Good bitch, although you can dream on if you think I'm just gonna nut in your mouth!" hollered a grinning Trevon forebodingly, right before he shoved 5 inches of his huge cock into Meg's waiting mouth. 

Unable to take so much girth into her mouth without preparation, Meg spluttered and visibly gagged as she desperately tried to lubricate Trevon's thick cock with her saliva. Her swirling tongue working overtime as it touched and rubbed against as much of Trevon's cock as quickly as possible, Meg's eyes started to water as his hard thrusting pushed her to her limits.

Trevon's cockhead eventually started prodding against the back of Meg's throat, as he kept forcing more and more of his impressive cock in her mouth. Seeing Meg struggle to take so much of his girth inside her mouth turned him on even more, with him occasionally yanking Meg's hair to angle her head in such a way, that it allowed him to penetrate her throat even deeper.

Her tongue already lying exhausted and motionless in her mouth as Trevon's cock kept rubbing against it back and forth non-stop, Meg was quickly starting to feel faint. The only things she could still hear were Trevon's strained moans and the perverted slurping and sucking sounds she produced as he kept violating her mouth. 

With just enough energy and awareness left to try to tap against his thighs to indicate that she was in trouble, Meg was barely able to stretch out her left arm when she felt Trevon grip her head even tighter.

The rough face fucking turned into brutal skull fucking, as Trevon started slamming his large cock down Meg's throat without giving a single fuck about her wellbeing. His powerful thrusts slowly but surely pushed Meg's body towards the wall, until the back of her head connected to the cold hard bricks, every time Trevon poked her throat with his dick as deep as he could.

No longer able to feel her jaw and with the back of her head hurting something bad, as Trevon kept humping her mouth, Meg's wide-open eyes started closing and her heaving chest started slowing down as well. With the smell and taste of Trevon's dick being the only things left on her mind, Meg was just about ready to blackout, when with a loud "Plop", Trevon pulled his cock out of her overly sore mouth. It marked the end of her oral rape, but her punishment was far from over.

**************

Being granted a few precious moments of respite to catch her breath and to fully come back to her senses again, Meg was sprawled out on the floor and kept coughing and gasping for air. When she was finally breathing normally again, Meg started rubbing and massaging her jaw and the back of her head to alleviate some of the pain, yet in doing so, she didn't notice that Trevon meanwhile positioned Wong's camera in such a way that it would record every perverted action he would visit upon her body next. Devastated that he hadn't nutted in her throat, as that would probably have satisfied his lusts enough, Meg was now quickly coming to the realisation that her other holes were still in danger of being subjected to some hard and long black dicking as well.

Meg's heart skipped a beat when she suddenly saw Trevon's pants and boxers land on the ground next to her, with her whole body going stiff - except a single tingle in her wet pussy - as she gazed upon Trevon's fully revealed monster cock. Her bottom lip started to tremble in fear, and an expression of total defeat and hopelessness covered Meg's face, as she couldn't look away from Trevon's immense dick. A black veiny cock, 9,5 inches long and as thick as a coke can, was currently staring Meg directly in the face, with the last thing she managed to see being Trevon's big and heavy swinging ballsack, before he pulled her back up.

Trevon's cock; which easily dwarfed the dicks of all her previous partners - Gavin's was but a stubby pencil compared to it - was now burned forever in Meg's memory. Still too impressed and stunned by the fact of how hung Trevon was as he bent her over the wall horizontally, Meg started freaking out when she could feel him pulling her moist thong to one side.

Hearing Meg mention over and over again that his cock would be too big for her to handle and that he'd split her in two if he'd penetrate her cunt with such an immense fat and long cock, only served to turn him on even more. Meg's pleas fell completely on deaf ears, and after two more minutes of desperate pleading, begging and pathetic whining, Trevon' s patience had reached its limits.

"Hold on to the wall, bitch" was all Trevon whispered in Meg's right ear, before he placed his left hand on Meg's mouth and slowly filled her tight pussy with his dick, inch by girthy inch. 

Hearing Meg scream in vain against his hand encouraged Trevon to push even more of his dick inside her pussy, even though it surprisingly was one of the tightest cunts he had ever penetrated so far. While Trevon was wondering why such a hot slut with an amazing body like Meg still had such a tight cunt, Meg was trying her best to relax her pussy as much as she could, to accommodate for the biggest dick she had ever had up her pussy so far.

Astonished that so much black cock was sliding deeper and deeper inside of her, Meg couldn't help but be fascinated by the new sensations she was feeling from her crotch, as her screaming eventually stopped. It was filling her up perfectly, touching and rubbing against spots in her pussy and sending intense tingles throughout her entire body the likes she had never experienced before.

Wrongfully thinking that his dick was completely inside of her, while it was actually only halfway in yet, Meg heard Trevon spit on his hand and winced as he roughly proceeded to lube her up.

Trevon's growing lust and his frustration with the tightness of Meg's pussy had done quite a number on his patience, so when he finally felt that her cunt was drenched enough to take his full cock, it was time to go all out!

"I could splatter your brains all over this wall in an instant, so stay fucking silent and start gritting your teeth. Foreplay-time is over!" whispered Trevon in a threatening manner to Meg, before he removed his hand from her mouth. 

Cringing visibly and breaking out in a cold sweat when she felt Trevon grab her wide hips extra roughly with both his hands, leaving finger indents in her white delicate skin in the process, Meg closed her eyes and took a deep long breath as the rape was finally about to begin in earnest.

Pulling back just a little, Trevon then put all his weight and strength behind his next thrust and drove his dick balls deep inside of Meg's dripping pussy in one ruthless, almost instantaneous motion.

Putting tremendous effort into stifling her scream after her pussy was completely filled with black cock, Meg's fingernails dug so deeply into her palms, that a small trickle of blood had started to flow from both her hands. She only let out a strained whimper through gritted teeth however, so Meg was due a congratulatory compliment.

"Good girl! Not many chicks who could take a dick that big with such a tight pussy. But you did it just fine, congrats! You might not be totally worthless after all!"

Meg didn't even register what Trevon was saying, seeing as he had also started to slowly wiggle and rub the inside of her pussy with his oversized dick. 

Doing that, absolutely demolished what little remained of Meg's stubborn resistance, with her body frozen completely stiff, except her slender legs, which were trembling heavily in shock. Trevon's cock slowly moving back and forth rendered Meg into an absolutely pathetic state, with her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her head awkwardly angled upwards and drool steadily dripping out of her wide-open mouth.

Being granted no time to recover, Trevon started drilling his cock inside Meg's pussy at a much faster pace, with her beautiful tits bouncing all over the place. Her tits also occasionally got pressed and squished hard against the wall whenever Trevon thrusted extra intensely, with only a couple minutes going by before Meg felt Trevon's angry and eager cockhead pounding her cervix.

Hating the overwhelming and painful feeling of Trevon trying to get the tip of his dick through her cervix, Meg unfortunately couldn't bring herself to fight back, as her body was still in too much shock from being penetrated by something so large and thick.

What's more, Meg also hated herself during that moment, as her body was slowly started to react positively towards all the intense sexual stimulations she was currently undergoing. Her wet pussy dripping juices at a steady pace, her clit swollen and her nipples fully erect, Meg was, of course, not into her being raped, but her initial anger and disgust was slowly being turned into modest reluctance instead. 

As Trevon increase the pace and ferocity of his thrusts and when Meg had become mildly accustomed to it, the dominated model eventually gathered enough energy to say "Stop!" multiple times, although it only came out half-hearted and almost like she didn't fully mean it. Meg didn't even know for sure who she was telling to stop: her rapist pounding her cervix like a madman or her body which was starting to enjoy said incessant pounding.

Realising that it didn't matter at all if she begged and pleaded for the rape to be over, Meg eventually stayed silent and focused on enduring the jabbing sensations of Trevon's large cock as best she could instead.

Meg was only human however, so after a minute or so of staying silent, quiet little moans could be heard coming out of Meg's mouth as Trevon kept abusing her body.

Surprising not only herself but Trevon as well when she started continuously moaning at a normal volume a little later, the sensation of a nearing intense orgasm was effectively drowning out every negative and horrible thought currently present in Meg's mind.

As Meg prepared herself for her incoming climax, Trevon quickly became aware of her pussy contracting around his pistoning dick and getting even tighter than it already was. Devious enough to postpone Meg's orgasmic delight a little longer, Trevon pulled his cock out of Meg's aching and sore pussy, and laughed heartily when he heard Meg utter a desperate whiny sound the moment her cunt wasn't stuffed with black hard dick any longer.

Flustered, blushing like crazy and her eyes wide-open in shock, Meg immediately bit on her tongue after she realised how needy the sound she had just produced, had probably sounded like to Trevon.

Staying utterly silent as she remembered once more what a fucked up situation she was in and with the both of them left panting for a while, Meg winced when she suddenly heard Trevon's voice again.

"I just know for sure that you never in your entire life have had such an intense fuck like that. Your boyfriend probably can't even reach your cervix with his little dick! And don't you dare deny that you really got into it near the end!"

Hesitating and struggling to come up with a proper reply, Meg was still bent over against the wall and could feel the heat radiating from Trevon's cock, which was less than an inch away from her quivering pussy. Instinctively pushing her ass back towards Trevon's still erect cock, Meg felt her frustration grow, as each time she thrust her ass backwards, Trevon pulled back his dick as well.

Doing it rather subtly the first couple times, Meg's next attempts were anything but subtle, which prompted Trevon to slap her ass each time he saw it move towards him.

Amused by Meg's blatant and desperate attempts to feel his cock in her pussy again, but also a little ticked off by her continued silence, Trevon decided to take charge of the situation again. 

"What's your name, big booty white girl?"

"Meg..."

"Hmm, short but sweet, just like your body. Tell you what Meg, I'll let you go free right now, no questions asked. But I'll only get you off if you beg for my big black nigger dick to destroy your little white pussy. You also must admit that my cock's the best cock you've ever had."

Letting out a resolute and disgusted "No!", Meg's body remained motionless for a while, yet the fact that her mind was conflicted about it all, was easily noticeable on her face. Meg didn't even fully realise that she tried to back her fat ass towards Trevon's dick a couple times more, after having given her negative answer, yet Trevon didn't relent at all and held firm.

He instead started taunting and provoking her to say what he wanted to hear, which caused Meg's soft whimpering to quickly turn into angry and irritated huffs. Seeing as she hadn't masturbated for two whole weeks, Meg was thirsty as fuck, which caused her to whisper something incomprehensible and outrageous after twenty extra seconds of silence passed by.

Unable to understand what she was whispering, Trevon ordered Meg to speak up. It resulted in Meg mumbling something so softly, it was almost as hard to understand as her earlier whisper.

Totally tired of pussyfooting around, Trevon pulled Meg's hair back and shouted "Say it louder!" after he saw her frustrated face.

Exploding like a bomb made out of sexual frustrations and long repressed sexual needs and urges, Meg yelled out every dirty thing Trevon wanted to hear.

"Please fuck me, you stud black asshole! Claim this little white pussy and mark me as yours with a big fat load of cum!" 

Humiliating Meg some more by staying silent long enough for her to fully comprehend how low she had actually willingly fallen, Trevon kept sneaking glances at Meg's unspoiled asshole. It was winking at him invitingly in between her spanked-red cheeks, with her red, swollen and still slightly agape pussy still dripping juices underneath it.

Looking forward to driving Meg even further beyond her breaking-point, Trevon decided on asking Meg a couple questions before he'd fuck her again. He had taken a liking to the slutty model, so any personal info she'd give him, could come in useful later on to further break and tame her.

"How long have you been dating your boyfriend?" 

"Seven years!" screamed out Meg in pure desperation, which pleasantly surprised Trevon, who was already thinking of a next question to ask Meg, now that she was totally vulnerable, reckless and distracted.

"Have you ever been fucked like that before?"

"Never. Not like that."

"You've been dating this guy for seven years, you've never been fucked like that before and you're still tight as hell. Goddamn girl, when's the last time he actually made you squirt?"

"I... don’t remember."

"Well, safe to say nobody's ever fucked your brains out then, right?"

"Oh god no! Why do you ask me th..." was all Meg managed to say, before she screamed out in both pain and pleasure. But mostly in pain.

Having lubed up his cock with some spit and Meg's leaking juices without her noticing, while she had been silent a couple minutes earlier, Trevon had slammed his cock inside Meg's asshole when she least expected it. A tense posture and a scared mood wasn't very beneficial for surprise butt-rape after all.

Having never had his dick in an ass that tight and juicy before, Trevon concluded that Meg's boyfriend probably never gave it the attention it deserved. That train of thought even gave rise to a new question to ask of Meg.

"Your ass is tight enough to snap my dick off! Did I just pop your anal cherry?"

"Fuck off and get it over with already!" snapped Meg as a reply to Trevon, yet in her mind, she admitted that she indeed had been an anal virgin up till now. With the exception of a couple small toys of course. Meg loved to experiment as much as the next girl after all.

This time it was Meg who taunted Trevon while he raped her butt, partly to keep up her facade of reluctant cocky disgust, but also to spur him on to fuck her even harder.

"You can't fuck for shit! Is that all you can do?! Big mouth but small results it seems like!" hissed Meg while Trevon's cock kept thrusting back and forth in her ass and spreading it more open as well. Unable to breathe properly and moaning non-stop, hissing and snapping were the only ways Meg could still communicate with her over-eager partner after all.

"You cock hungry bitch! You got any idea how hard it is to pump a cock this big into your narrow asshole?!" replied Trevon, as his mind and gaze were completely focused on Meg's bootylicious ass and the amazing way it rippled and jiggled with each hard slap of his hands and whenever their hips connected.

As her ass kept getting stretched out and roughly despoiled by a throbbing black cock, Meg turned her head to the right to ease some of the pain she was feeling in her neck, and locked eyes with a random stranger who just happened to walk by the alley.

Not really all that surprised by the erotic sight, the stranger muttered “Skank” and then went on his way again, yet the seconds-long encounter had a much more profound effect on Meg than on the stranger. Her body freezing again and her voice stuck in her throat, Meg couldn’t help but tighten her ass around Trevon’s cock, as a result from having been noticed getting raped by a stranger. It was a totally new experience for her, so Meg didn’t really fully know yet how she felt about it. Meg’s ass clenching around his dick was more than enough proof for Trevon for him to make up his mind about the whole mini-incident however.

“You like being watched, huh? You’re a model after all, it’s to be expected I guess.”

Meg stayed silent as she was too embarrassed to comment about it, yet Trevon was already thinking to himself that helping Meg out with exploring her apparently semi-dormant exhibitionist-kink, would be something he could easily manage and most likely take great joy in as well.

The whole short exchange did cause Trevon to start moving his cock inside Meg’s tight ass at a much more reduced pace however, which caused the thirsty model to actively start moving her ass back and forth, while Trevon’s big cock was still lodged snugly inside of it. Respecting Meg’s libido and her eagerness to get herself off with a stranger’s cock, Trevon quickly reassumed his normal hard pace of butt fucking the mentally conflicted model, as he felt his own orgasm slowly nearing as well.

Meg soon started provoking Trevon again by calling him a limp dick useless fuck, yet this time, she had definitely gone too far.

Egged on trying to prove himself and to show Meg once and for all that she was totally powerless and at his mercy, Trevon started fucking her ass like an absolute madman. Meg’s perfect tight ass was all he could currently think about, with the naughty way her asshole stretched around his throbbing cock and the spectacular view of the ripples going through her cheeks, every time he slammed his cock inside her ass, driving him into a frenzy. 

Salivating a little as he was going all-out, the sight of Meg’s white asscheeks, which still had a couple faint reddish handprints on them from the earlier spanking, being split apart by his fat black cock against her will, encouraged him to fuck and defile Meg in such an extreme way, that she’d never be able to get off to another man ever again. It was all just mindless bluster in his head of course, but at that exact moment, he really wanted to break in Meg and get her absolutely hooked on his incredible dick.

Meg’s pussy was hot and totally on edge after so much intense and degrading sex, with her eventually experiencing enough pleasure from getting anally destroyed by Trevon, that it just barely failed to override the sharp pain insufficiently-lubricated anal rape brought along with it. She took care of that however, by focusing on the pleasant and kinda humiliating feeling of having Trevon’s big and heavy balls slapping against her wet sensitive cunt. That fact, together with being so tantalizingly close to what most likely would turn out to be the most intense and most enjoyable orgasm she’d ever experienced so far, took care of most of the pain originating from her stretched-out famous ass.

Just as she managed to ignore enough of the pain to start to fully enjoy herself, Trevon suddenly increased the speed and savagery of his wild thrusts even more, which made Meg instantly realise that a huge anal creampie was about to go down.

“Fucking take this, you depraved white slut!” yelled out Trevon, as he started creaming Meg’s ass, with a new rope of thick hot cum being shot inside it after each incredibly forceful and slow pump of his cock. Each new shot of cum felt like a bullet hitting against her insides, with her ass soon left overflowing with cum after Trevon had managed to fill it up with no less than eleven big spurts of his cum.

With Trevon’s cum flowing down her violated asshole and unto her red raw pussy, which was still stretched out a little from its earlier abuse, and with her cunt squirting non-stop, Meg quickly passed out from the pleasure and pain she was feeling from such a forceful and long cumshot.

With her eyes rolled backwards, Meg’s head unceremoniously thumped against the wall once Trevon let go of her, followed by her limp body slowly slumping down and landing with a loud splashy sound in a small puddle of her own juices and Trevon’s spilled-out cum. Her forehead a little grazed, as it had scraped continuously against the wall on her way down, Meg provided a sorry and pathetic sight, as cum kept leaking out of her winking asshole, and her continued squirting kept making the liquid puddle she was sitting in even larger.

Wiping his cock clean with Meg’s hair, Trevon grabbed his phone and snapped a couple pics of a fucked-silly and passed out Meg, before he started to slowly walk away. He didn’t get too far however, as he couldn’t stop thinking about how raping Meg had been one of the best fucks he’s ever had. 

Deciding that it would be a colossal waste not to use Meg’s body again later on, and that not sharing her with his gang back home would be incredibly selfish, Trevon picked up Meg’s unconscious body and her bag containing her clothes, and slowly took her back to his hideout, using secret passages and alleyways to stay unnoticed on his way back. She wasn’t in any state to object against it anyway, plus, seeing as she already greatly enjoyed getting dicked by one big black cock, she probably wouldn’t mind taking care of a dozen more as well. If he played his cards right, she could even make them a boatload of cash by using her erotic nubile body.

**************

The only proof that was left of the brutal rape that had transpired in the alley, was the large puddle of Meg’s juices and Trevon’s cum and Wong’s camera, which Trevon forgot to take along with him. The liquid proof ended up being washed away when it finally started to rain however, with Wong’s camera quickly disappearing as well, as its original owner had finally mustered up enough courage to go back and retrieve it.

Arriving at the scene not knowing what to expect, Wong had picked up his camera, looked around for ten seconds to see if Meg was still around and then hurriedly made his way back to his car when there was not a single trace of Meg’s current whereabouts. 

He was in for a huge surprise when he checked the footage on his camera back home, with Wong quickly noticing that somebody had taken multiple pics and recordings of Meg posing lewdly and what apparently looked to be quite the intense rape-session as well. 

Panicking as he jerked off to said content, Wong feared that Meg was currently lying dead in a ditch somewhere, so to cover his tracks and to make sure that his ass was safe, he deleted all messages related to that day’s shoot. Only him and Meg had known about that shoot, so he desperately hoped that deleting all their convos would be enough to avoid any potential trouble. Meg had been a very lucrative model for him for some time, but she was not worth going to jail over or even die for! 

This would all blow over sooner than later of course; no way in hell would there be any nasty consequences, neither for Meg or for Wong! But hope’s the first step on the road to disappointment however…

\--------------------

I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of this multi-part story and please feel free to leave a comment, as I love hearing feedback!

If you want to keep yourself up to date about my content, be sure to check out my Twitter occasionally:

<https://twitter.com/DP01205848>

Always curious to know and hear what you guys and girls would like to read in the near future, I have a poll through which you can tell me what series and franchises interest you the most!  
You can find said poll here: 

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea>

I also made a poll for an upcoming celebrity story which will have lots of chapters. The more votes somebody has, the higher the chance that she'll get a chapter or even return for a second chapter. The story will also include super powers and RT-content.

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e975763e4b09a2d524cee29>

Out of pure curiosity and because I might use it in a later story, I made a poll about Barbara Dunkelman starting a modelling/cosplay Patreon. Be sure to let your opinion be known through a vote!

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5ec986eee4b09691a8a0d145>


End file.
